psi_patrol_wymyslone_postacie_opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Strażnicy Ziemi
Eco pomaga sprzątać wóz swojego taty . - Dzięki za pomoc Eco ! - powiedział Rocky - Nie ma sprawy tato ! - odparł Eco - Pójdę jeszcze tam zebrać rzeczy ! - oznajmił Eco - Ok - AUĆ ! Co to ??? - zapytał Eco podnosząc łapę - HĘ PRZYCISK !? - dodał piesek - TATO ! CHODŹ NA CHWILĘ !! - zawołał Eco - JUŻ BIEGNĘ ! - krzyknął Rocky - O co chodzi zapytał ? - Co to jest ?? - zapytał Eco - HĘ ! Nie przypominam sobie , żebym kiedykolwiek to miał i chował - powiedział Rocky - Hejka Eco ! Hejka Rocky ! - powiedziała Hope - O cześć Hope ! - powiedziały pieski - Nad czym tak się zastanawiacie ? - zapytała suczka - Zobacz , może ty znasz odpowiedź - powiedział Eco - Oki ! Co to jest ? - zapytała suczka - To coś ! - odparł Eco - Hmm ! Pierwszy raz się z czymś ta kimś spotykam , ale wolałabym go nie naciskać ! - odparła Hope - Dlaczego ? - zapytał Eco - Nie znamy co może potrafić ! - odparła suczka - He he złap mnie siora !! - zawołał Marshall - Wiesz co złapię Cię ! - odparła suczka po czym dogoniła Marshall ' a - Berek ! Teraz ty gonisz ! - powiedziała Nika - Spoko ! - odparł - Hej możemy się z wami bawić !? - zapytała Hope - TAK! - odparł Marshall - Nie ma żadnego problemu ! - odparła Nika - Kto jest berkiem ? - zapytał Eco - Marshall - odparła Nika - Gdzie idziesz tato ?? - zapytał Eco - Do bazy , obiecałem Ryder ' owi , że pomogę ugh temu Malcolm 'owi - powiedział Rocky - A ok ! - odparł Eco - To co bawimy się ?? - zapytała Hope - Tak , pewnie ! - odparł Eco Zmiana sceny odznaka Hope - Hej Rocky ! - odparł Malcolm - Hej ! - mruknął Rocky - Pomógłbyś mi naprawić mój mikrofon i kabel do gitary ?? - zapytał Malcolm - Ugh , pewnie ! - rzucił Rocky - A tak w ogóle to po co Ci ??? - zapytał Rocky - Wymyśliłem dla Sunset piosenkę i pojawi się ona na naszym ślubie , i w ogóle nauczą ją moich szczeniaków ! - odparł Malcolm - CO !!! - krzyknął Rocky po czym dodał - ZABIJE CIĘ !! - A - a - a - ale Rocky - n - n - n - nie ma powody tak się denerwować ! - powiedział Malcolm wycofując się do tyłu - UGH ! Masz szczęście , że dzisiaj mam dobry nastrój ! - warknął Rocky - Taa - mruknął smutny Malcolm Zmiana sceny odznaka Malcolm ' a - Mogę otworzyć oczy !? - zapytała Victoria - Jeszcze chwilę ! - odparł Gray - I ... już !! - WOW ! To - to jest piękne !! - odparła Victoria - Dzięki ! Postanowiłem Ci zrobić niespodziankę i zbudować to serce z pomocą Rubble ' a i Obi ' ego - odparł Gray - Aww ! Jesteś słoodki ! - powiedziała Victoria Zmiana sceny odznaka Gray ' a - Hi , hi ! Złap mnie Eco !! - krzyknęła Hope - Już prawie Cię mam ! I.. - zawołał piesek - Hej ! - krzyknęła Valka - VALKA !! WOAAH !! - krzyknął Marshall - Marshall uważaj !! - krzyknęła Hope Marshall hamuje - No ! Choć raz mi się udało ! - powiedział piesek - Ha ha ha ! - zaśmiały się pieski - Cześć Valka ! - powiedział Rusty wychodząc z bazy - Hej Valka ! - odparł Hutch - No hej ! - powiedzieli Dylan , Kaiden , Briana , Snowy , Ben , Amber i Brooklyn - Cześć pieski ! - dodał wychylając się Ares - HEJ ARES ! - krzyknęła Delilah - Auć moje ucho !! - powiedział Ben - Sorry ! - odparła suczka - DELIALH !! - krzyknął Ares - Jak dobrze Cię widzieć ! - powiedziała tuląc się do przyjaciela Delilah - Ciebie również - odparł Ares Kilka godzin później zmiany sceny odznaka Ares ' a - O Gray ! Victoria wróciliście ! - powiedział Kajtek - TAK ! - odparł Gray po czym dodał - i było świetnie - Pff ! Pieski kładą się do łóżek - Marshall ! Chodź !! - zawołała Snowy - Już idę !! - odparł piesek - Auć co to !! Woah!! - powiedział Marshall Obraz się rozjaśnia i pieski znajdują się na pustyni . Przed nimi są skaliste góry - Gdzie my jesteśmy ?? - zapytała Amy - Nie wiem ! - odparł Clif zbliżając się do Amy - MARSHALL !! - warknął Eco - Co ? - MOGŁEŚ UWAŻAĆ GDZIE LEZIESZ !! - krzyknął Eco - Ale co w tym złego !!? - powiedział Marshall - Gdzie baza poszła ?? - zapytał Rubble - Oj Rubble baza zawsze była ta... m ! - powiedziała Astro - GDZIE MY JESTEŚMY ??!! - krzyknęła Amber - N - n - n - nie wiem ! - wyjąkała Brooklyn - Au ! Moje łapy ! - wyjęczała Briana - CZY JESTEŚMY NA PUSTYNI GOBI !! ???? - zapytała podniecona Trace - CO MY MAMY NA SOBIE ??? - zapytała Snowy - No suknie ! Takie może ala Władca Pierścieni ! I męskie stroje to samo !! - powiedziała Briana - SUKNIE !! ALE AKURAT DLACZEGO !!!? - krzyknęła Amy - Tego to akurat nie wiem !! - odparła Briana - Słońce zaczyna zachodzić , nie wiemy co tu żyje i jak może być groźne , musimy znaleźć dobre miejsce na obóz ! - oznajmił Dylan - ( Odgłos węszenia ) chyba coś znalazłem !! - oznajmił Victor - Świetnie jakaś jaskinia ! Ale nie wiemy co jest w środku - dodał Kaiden - Ja pójdę sprawdzić co tam jest !!! - oznajmił Ares - ARES NIE ! - krzyknęła Delilah - Nie martw się Delilah , wszystko będzie ok ! - powiedział Ares uspokajającym głosem - Jeśli chcesz pójdę z Tobą ! - zaproponował Michael - Pff ! Ty kurduplu ! Nawet nie jesteś szeregowcem ! Ja pójdę będę lepszy ! - powiedział Hutch - UGH ! Przepraszam panie generale ! - odgryzł się Michael - Jeśli chcesz Hutch pójdę z Tobą ! - zaoferowała się Kasumi - Z miłą chęcią przyjmę Twoją propozycje ! - odparł Hutch - Pójdę z wami !! - powiedział Volvo - I ja ! - dodała Valka po czym dodała - nie jestem mięczakiem w przeciwieństwie do innych ! - Ja też ! - oznajmił Gray - GRAY NIE !! - powiedziała Victoria - Spokojnie kochanie wszystko będzie dobrze ! - powiedział Gray po czym przytulił się do niej - Kocham Cię Victoria ! - powiedział - Ja Ciebie też Gray ! - odparła - Volvo ! Nie możesz tam pójść !! - powiedziała Brooklyn - Spokojnie Brook ! Nic mi się nie stanie ! Jesteś moją przyjaciółką i zaufaj mi ! - powiedział Volvo - Dobrze ! - powiedziała smutna Brooklyn - NO ! Koniec tych romansów ! Idziemy !! - zarządziła Valka - Dobrze ! - odparły pieski - Mam nadzieje , że nic tam jest ! - szepnęła Shira - Ej ! Siorka ! Nie ma tam nic złego bądź optymistką ! - powiedział Obi - ALE OBI ! NIE ROZUMIEM TWOJEGO SPOKOJU ! A CO JESLI ICH COŚ ZABIJE !! - krzyknęła Shira - NIE ZABIJE ! PFF ! NIBY CO ! WYLUZUJ ! - powiedział Obi Zmiana sceny odznaka Obi ' ego - ALE TU CIEMNO ! - powiedziała Kasumi - PSIA KOŚĆ !!! - krzyknął Hutch - AUUUUUUUU ! HUTCH ! - warknęła Kasumi - UGH ! Hutch złaź ze mnie ! - warknął Gray - WŁAŚNIE ! - dodał Victor - Dobra , dobra ! - odparł Hutch - A tak w ogóle co Cię wystraszyło ?? - zapytał Volvo - MNIE ! NIBY CO ! ZDZIWIŁO MNIE TO !! - powiedział Hutch W ciemności ujrzeli parę świecących oczu . - UGH ! LUDZIE ! TO TYLKO MOJE OCZY ! - powiedziała zirytowana Valka - No , ale one świecą !! - powiedział Hutch - TO CO MOŻE MAM JE ZAMKNĄĆ I ŁAZIĆ ŚLEPA JAK KRET !? HM ! - krzyknęła Valka - Przepraszam nie chciałem Cię urazić ! - powiedział Hutch - ( Odgłos węszenia ) cii ! Ktoś tu jest - powiedział Victor - ALE ! - zaczął Hutch - SZA ! - powiedział Kaiden - Zbliża się do nas ! - powiedział Dylan - WRRR - zawarczał Gray Obraz się ściemnia Zmiana sceny odznaka Gray ' a Obraz się rozjaśnia - GDZIE ONI SĄ !! - powiedziała Victoria - Na pewno wrócą ! - powiedziała uspokajająco Aurora - PIĆ MI SIĘ CHCE !! - powiedziała Astro - To samo ! - dodała Everest - I mnie się chce pić !! - powiedziała Skye - PÓJDĘ PO WODĘ !! - powiedział Zuma - Pójdę z Tobą !! - powiedziała Skipper - Dam radę ! - odparł - NIE ! - ALE ... - powiedział Zuma po czym nie dokończył gdyż Skipper przytknęła mu łapkę do ust - Idę z Tobą ! - powiedziała spokojnie - Uf ! A zatem chodźmy ! - powiedział Zuma - Gdzie oni są !! - powiedziała Aurora - Na pewno wrócą ! - odparł Viggo siadając obok Aurory Marshall podchodzi do krawędzi urwiska i nagle .. - WOAH ! - krzyknął - MARSHALL !! - krzyknęła Nika - Trzymaj się !!! - krzyknął Ares - Idę po Ciebie !! - dodał Sage - I ja ! - odparł Viggo - NO I JA !! - odparł Eco Łapią Marshall ' a - ARES UWAŻAJ !!! - krzyknęła przerażona Delilah - UWAŻAJ ECO !! - dodała Hope - VIGGO ! SAGE ! UWAŻAJCIE !! - krzyknęła Aurora Obraz się ściemnia Zmiana sceny odznaka Aurory Obraz się rozjaśnia . - Wrr Valka zjeżyła sierść i wyjęła jej szpadę . - Zbliża się - warknął Victor Rzeczywiście powoli zaczynało słychać odgłos łap - I jak mamy tu rozbić obóz - szepnął Ares Nagle - Ugh ! - powiedzieli Victor , Gray , Dylan , Ares , Victor , Kaiden , Kasumi i Valka rzucając się na coś - Proszę puśćcie mnie !!! - powiedział szczenięcy głos - Szczeniak ??? - zapytała Kasumi - Tak ! Jestem szczenięciem , mam na imię Fuergo - odparł - Skąd mamy Ci wierzyć ??? ! - zapytał chłodno Hutch - Po prostu zaufajcie mi ! - Ares ! - zaczęła Valka - Tak kapitanie !? - Zrób konwój dla więźnia ! - powiedziała Valka - Ale , ale, ja ... - zaczął Fuergo - Idziemy ! - zarządziła Valka - Rozbijamy tutaj obóz ! - zarządził Gray Zmiana sceny odznaka Gray ' a - Jeszcze kawałek ii... - powiedział Sage Nagle Ares , Sage , Viggo i Eco zaczynają się osuwać - ARES !! - krzyknęła Delilah - VIGGO ! SAGE ! - krzyknęła Aurora - ECO !!! - krzyknęła Hope Nagle Aurora wystawiła łapę i zaczęła ich wciągać - HĘ !!? - powiedziała - Uf ! Dzięki Aurora ! - powiedział Ares - ARES !! JESTEŚ CAŁY !! - krzyknęła biegnąc Delilah - VIGGO ! SAGE ! JESTEŚCIE CALI A TAK SIĘ MARTWIŁAM !! - powiedziała Aurora - Dzięki to nic wielkiego ! - odpowiedzieli - Ale to dzięki Tobie Ari żyjemy ! - powiedział Viggo - Dziwię się , że to mówię , ale w 100 % zgadzam się z Tobą - odparł Sage - WRÓCILI !! - krzyknęła Brooklyn - Ruszaj się ! - powiedziała Valka odwracając się Nagle wyszedł mały szczeniak rasy Border Collie - A jednak ! Jest szczeniakiem ! - powiedział Volvo - AWW ! Jaki słodki ! Aww - powiedział Ares - Mówiłam Ci to ze sto razy ! TO GO ZJEDZ !! - powiedziała Valka Nagle Petter staje na urwisku i wpatruje się w coś - Chyba coś widzę ! - powiedział Petter wytężając wzrok - Chyba , tak czy nie ? - zapytał Eryk - Bo jeśli to dam Ci okulary - powiedział Eryk - NIE JESTEM ŚLEPY !! - powiedział Petter - Ale.. - ODWAL SIĘ ODE MNIE TY GŁUPI KURCZAKU !! - powiedział Petter po czym kopnął Eryk ' a Tamten fiknął kozła i zarył tyłkiem o ziemię . - UGH ! - warknął - NO PRZEPRASZAM ! - odgryzł się Petter Zmiana sceny odznaka Petter ' a Kajtek widzi Gray ' a i Victorię tulących się przy ognisku - Wrr - warknął ( Początek muzyki : Strength of a Thousand Men - Two Steps from Hell Nagle słyszą głos silników - O NIE ŁOWCA !!! - krzyknął Fuergo - Kto to łowca !? - zapytał Kajtek - DO JASKINI !!! - krzyknął Gray Wszyscy biegną do jaskini zatrzymują się na końcu jaskini i widzą przez szparkę łowcę Była to latająca maszyna ala helikopter lub patrolot była w kolorze hebanowym . - C - c - co to jest ? - zapytała Aurora Nagle zobaczyli wybuchającą bombę nuklearną ( Koniec muzyki , początek ,, smutnej " muzyki ala męski śpiew ) Idzie fala radioaktywna - Hę ! - powiedziała Kasumi Nagle Skipper wraz Zumą wbiegają do jaskini , a Kasumi tworzy pole ochronne . Fala Nuklearna odbija się o jaskinie - KASUMI ! CO ROBISZ !!? - krzyknęła Astro - Chronię nas !!! - powiedziała Kasumi Hutch ociera się o ściany i upada na podłogę - HUTCH !! - krzyknęła Delilah ( Punkt widzenia Hutch ' a obraz się rozmazuje i Hutch upada , Hutch zamyka oczy ) Widzi bomby nuklearne spadające wszędzie i szybko przewijające się kartki z kalendarza i zmieniające lata w końcu się zatrzymują na 2322 roku . Nagle się budzi - JEST WOJNA NUKLEARNA !! - krzyknął - CO ? - powiedziała Kasumi - Fuergo ! Który jest rok ?? - zapytał - 2322 - odpowiedział - MIAŁEM WIZJE ! DOTYCZĄCĄ POCZĄTKU TEJ WOJNY W NIEJ UKAZAŁ MI SIĘ TEN ROK !! - krzyknął - Jesteś pewien ? - zapytał Michael - TAK ! - warknął Hutch - GDZIE WODA !? - zapytała Skye - Zuma ją wciągnął do łapy , ale staw z którego braliśmy jest teraz skażony . - powiedziała Skipper zniżając głos do szeptu . - Chodźmy spać ! - powiedziała Sunset - A co z polem ochronnym Kasumi ? - zapytała Briana - Spróbuje , żeby się utrzymywało przez ten czas - powiedziała Kasumi Pieski idą spać O świcie - Psst ! Snowy ! Wstawaj ! - szepnął Ben - MM ! Która godzina ?? - Prawie świta - odparł Ben - ( Ziewanie ) Chodźmy ! - powiedziała Kasumi Wszyscy wstają - Musimy przejść kilkaset kilometrów żeby przejść przez strefę skażenia ! - powiedziała Hope - Hmm ? - zamyśliła się Skipper - Zbliżcie się do mnie ! - zarządziła Skipper Nagle Skipper biegnie z szybkością światła wraz z jej przyjaciółmi - WOW ! SKIPPER ! - powiedział dumny Zuma - Na szczęście minęliśmy strefę skażenia ! - powiedział Eco - To co zrobiłaś było super Skipper !! - powiedział Ares Wtem Kajtek rzuca się na Gray ' a . - Gray!! - krzyknęła Victoria Gray wyciąga miecz i spycha z siebie Kajtka . - Ugh !! Oszalałeś !!! - warknął - Nie ! - Lepiej spisz testament !! - warknął Gray - Pff ! Co mi zrobisz ! - powiedział Kajtek Gray doskoczył do niego i wywracając go jego silnym ciałem przytknął mu brzytwę ostrza do szyi - A to mogę zrobić ! Jeśli mi nie wierzysz to może sprawdźmy i się przekonasz !? - warknął chłodno Gray - E e p - przeprasza -burknął z strachem w głosie Kajtek - A to co ? - zapytał się Marshall - Jakiś guzik ?? - dodał - Marshall !? Gdzie jesteś !? HĘ ! MARSHALL NIE !! - krzyknął Ares Nagle pieski się teleportują do jakiegoś miejsca - Nareszcie jesteście ! - powiedziała suczka rasy Cocker Spaniel - Kim jesteś !? - zapytała nieufnie Amber - Ja !? Ja jestem Tetradi - odparła - FUERGO ! - krzyknęła - Twoja matka się ucieszy na twój widok ! - dodała Tetradi - Mama jest tu !? - zapytał szczęśliwy Fuergo - Tak jest na wiza wi tego pomieszczenia ! - powiedziała Tetradi wskazując łapę metalowe drzwi Fuergo biegnie , one się otwierają i rzuca się na szyję pięknej szarej border collie . - Heh ! No dobra a teraz zamknę drzwi ! - oznajmiła Tetradi po czym zamknęła drzwi - A więc ? - zapytała zniecierpliwiona Amber - WOW ! Witajcie ! - powiedziała zadowolona Tetradi - A zatem Tetradi kim jesteś i po czyjej jesteś stronie !? - zapytała Skipper - Ja ! Jestem tylko zwykłym żołnierzem w tej wojnie ! - oznajmiła Tetradi - I nie jetem po stronie Arei ! - powiedziała Tetradi - Area !? - zapytała Kasumi - Tak to nowe państwo utworzone ze szczątków państw azjatyckich . - powiedziała Tetradi - To oni zaczęli wojnę nuklearną zwaną trzecią światową - powiedziała cicho Tetradi - Zaczęli oni ją 5 miesięcy temu od zbombardowania Grenlandii - powiedziała - NIE JESTEŚ PRAWDZIWYM ŻOŁNIERZEM !!! - krzyknął Hutch - Prawdziwy żołnierz w tej wojnie miał by rany ! - warknął - HUTCH ! - warknął Rusty - Naprawę tak uważasz !? - zapytała z żalem Tetradi Po czym odsłoniła miejsce pod jej koszulą i wszyscy ujrzeli wielki kawałek skóry . - Właśnie to oni mi zrobili podczas wybuchu jednej z bomb spalił mi się ten kawałek futra - powiedziała smutno ale z wściekłością Tetradi po czym to zakryła - Aha ! - Proroctwo mówi , że przyjdą pieski , żeby nas uratować i chyba to jesteście wy ! - ALE MY POWINNIŚMY MIEĆ HEŁMY , BROŃ , KAMIZELKI PANCERNE ! - krzyknął Heks - Owszem , ale wy macie super moce ! - powiedziała - To by się zgadzało ! - powiedziała Roxy - Czyli ? - zapytała Tetradi - W jaskini Kasumi ochroniła nas polem siłowym przed falą radioaktywną , Hutch miał wizje przeszłości a Skipper szybko biega ! I Aurora wciągnęła Aresa Eca , Vigga i Sage ' a łapą bez dotykania - powiedziała Roxy - Dobrze ! Musimy odkryć moce innych ! - oznajmiła Tetradi - Dobrze przetransportujmy się do sali treningowej ! Pieski i Tetradi się teleportują . - WOW ! - szepnęła zachwycona Kasumi - Dobrze przedstawcie mi się ! Po przedstawieniu się piesków .. - Dobrze Hope ! Podejdź tutaj ! I napraw te zniszczone rośliny ! - powiedziała Tetradi Hope przesuwa łapką po liściach i one natychmiast po dotyku ożywają - JEJ ! - Dobrze masz moc odżywania i naprawiania roślin itp . - O ! Czy wspominałam , że każda suczką jest także nimfą ! - oznajmiła Tetradi - NIMFĄ ! JEJ ! - powiedziała Victoria - Eco ! Teraz ty ! Spróbuj wyczarować roślinkę ! - powiedziała Tetradi Eco wyczarowuje roślinę - JEJ ! - Dobrze Shira , Savannah i Brooklyn ! Jesteście nimfami wodnymi i świetnie umiecie pływać ! Shira ! Savannah ! Brooklyn ! Pokażcie co umiecie ! Shira wyczarowuje z łapki wodę , Savvy wytwarza ścianę wodną a Brooklyn staje się się niewidzialna ale widać było wodę . - SUPER ! - Teraz Victoria ! Twoją mocą jest zabójcze piękno i nieziemski głos . - Ale przecież Lucy umie śpiewać ! - powiedział Max - Ok , ale chyba jej nie ma ! - powiedziała Tetradi - No racja ! - przyznał niechętnie Max Victoria śpiewa jak syrena . - Super ! Po dziewczęcych mocach ! I innych . - Gray rzuć się na mnie ! - powiedziała Tetradi Gray z siłą lwa powala Tetradi . - Świetnie ! - Kajtek twoja moc to uzdrawianie ! - O YEAH ! - Victor ! Twoja moc to super węch i słuch ! - To dobrze ! - odparł Victor - Valka ! Twoja moc to zwinność i umiejętność władania bronią , ale tak wybitnie ! - powiedziała Tetradi - NO W KOŃCU JA ! TO FAJNE ! PRZYNAJMNIEJ NIE JEST BEZBRONNĄ NIMFĄ ! PFF ! - odparła Valka - No dobrze Sunset , Sofia waszą mocą jest jasność . Malcolm ! Mój drogi twoją mocą jest cudna gra na gitarze i lutni ! O Kaiden ! Twoja moc to jest super wzrok , węch i słuch ! Myślę , że razem z Victorem się wam przyda - JEJ ! - krzyknęły pieski - No dobrze Kaito , Viggo , Astro i Heks ! Wasza moc to są gwiazdy i inne ciała niebieskie , możecie rzucać meteorytami ! - powiedziała - O TAK ! - krzyknęli - Briana , Roxy ! Waszą mocą jest także zabójcze piękno i śpiew ! - oznajmiła Tetradi - Fajnie ! - odparły suczki - Clif , Petter i Max ! Waszą mocą jest teleportacja ! - odparła Tetradi - ALE SUPER ! - OK ! Coral , Amber , i Michael ! Waszą mocą jest ziemia i , możecie robić trzęsienia ziemi lub i itp . Amy , Skye i Aurora ! Waszą mocą jest powietrze czyli latanie , wiatry i tak dalej ! Nika , Marshall wasza moc to jest ogień ! Możecie podpalać , albo gasić ! Trace twoja moc to jest piasek potrafisz robić burze piaskowe i zasłony z piasku ! Tobi i Rusty ! Wy możecie kontrolować pogodę ! Tobi twoje moce są inne , ponieważ jest to deszcz , słońce , tęcza , grad i huragan ! Rusty twoje moce to burza i tornada ! Delilah twoja moc to niewidzialność ! Ares ty także masz nadnaturalną siłę ! Ben ty możesz kierować drzewami ! OBI ! TY MASZ W PEWNYM SENSIE POTĘŻNĄ MOC , PONIEWAŻ MOŻESZ WYBRANYCH PRZEZ CIEBIE WROGÓW ROZWESELAĆ ! Lani ty także możesz udamawiać ludzi i zwierzęta ! Snowy , Everest i Volvo ! Waszą mocą jest śnieg i lód , możecie wytwarzać śnieżyce ! Oliana ty możesz reperować w szybkim tempie miecze lub inne rzeczy ! Wszyscy możecie kontrolować czasem ! WSZYSCY BEZ WYJĄTKU ! MOŻECIE ZATRZYMYWAĆ CZAS , PRZENOSIĆ SIĘ W CZASIE ! Nie ma czasu do stracenia i nie możemy spowalniać tempa podróży ćwiczeniami , wszyscy umiecie je wybitnie ! A teraz prześpijcie się ! - powiedziała Tetradi Kategoria:Chye , Marevest FOREVER Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Chase Kategoria:Everest Kategoria:Marshall Kategoria:Rocky Kategoria:Skye Kategoria:Rubble Kategoria:Tracker Kategoria:Zuma Kategoria:Hope Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Kasumi Kategoria:Victor Kategoria:Coral Kategoria:Obi Kategoria:Shira Kategoria:Kaiden Kategoria:Dylan Kategoria:Briana Kategoria:Michael Kategoria:Hutch Kategoria:Rusty Kategoria:Kaito Kategoria:Savannah Kategoria:Skipper Kategoria:Aurora Kategoria:Viggo Kategoria:Sage Kategoria:Amy Kategoria:Clif Kategoria:Sunset Kategoria:Malcolm Kategoria:Brooklyn Kategoria:Amber Kategoria:Snowy Kategoria:Ben Kategoria:Lani Kategoria:Valka Kategoria:Ares Kategoria:Delilah Kategoria:Sweetie Kategoria:Volvo Kategoria:Kajtek Kategoria:Astro Kategoria:Trace Kategoria:Roxy Kategoria:Eryk Kategoria:Petter Kategoria:Fuergo Kategoria:Tetradi